


Over-analyzation realization

by justinsbuzz



Series: Gem Dust Bin [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, steven universe the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: A week after the trailer dropped, Steven, Connie, Amethyst, and Peridot analyze and dissect every scene down to the bare pixel. even the most minor of detail is scrutenized as much as possible while most of them completely forget about the large drill from the freaking sky!





	Over-analyzation realization

**Author's Note:**

> A.U., meet Cannon. Cannon, meet A.U.. the pistols and blunt objects are on the table at the far end of the basement. try not to make too much noise while i call the cleaners, ok? Thaaaaaaanks.

Over-analyzation realization

The magenta heart shaped gem rotated, showing the words ‘September 2’, and the video ended. The four people sitting around the laptop had different emotions on their faces. Steven’s eyes were nothing but stars within stars as he squealed and chuckled at what he had seen. Amethyst looked mildly annoyed and internally struggling with some emotions. Peridot looked almost as terrified as she did when they were dealing with the cluster. Connie looked solemn. Almost as if she was passively disappointed. But at the same time, she was in deep thought. The deep thinking was broken by Steven.

“That. Was. AMAZING!” Steven exclaimed, still giggling. “I can’t believe my eyes! We’re coming back!”

“Yeah, but like, two years in the future.” Connie said, still looking concerned. “That’s a lot of time. A lot of changes.”

“Yeah, like, A LOT of changes!” Amethyst said, trying to keep herself in check. “I mean, did you see the size of him?! He was my little buddy, and now he’s…not.”

“The size of Steven?! How about we talk about the size of that FREAKING ERA 3 DRILL THAT DESTROYED BEACH CITY!!?” Peridot shrilled, a couple of tears welling up in her eyes. “I cannot believe that all of the hard work we put into would be for nothing. Those Era 3’s have a 500% efficiency rating when it comes to injecting, resource reclamation, terraforming, etc. And for those playing at home, bigger number is NOT A GOOD THING!”

“Well, yeah, there’s that.” Steven said, feeling somewhat deflated. “But we’ve taken on The Diamonds. Corrupted Gems. Internal insecurities. What’s a large drill in comparison to the things we’ve faced?”

“Truth. But, I mean, there were other things that happened in the trailer, you know.” Connie said, sounding unsure about how to feel after seeing the trailer. “Or more importantly, thing’s that they didn’t show. I mean, where was I when all of that was going down? Are they benching me? I mean, I believe you could take on that cartoon character, Steven, but like what about me?”

“What about Opal? Are we going to go through another season where we’ll never see That magnificent goddess? I miss being her.” Amethyst said, sounding more disappointed than Connie. “I’m going to miss being tall. Steven’s going to be taller than me? Shorty Squad will be down one member, And I don’t think two people could make a squad.”

“There won’t be a shorty squad, or ANY SQUAD for that matter, When SHE comes to do town. I know her too!” Peridot said, still keeping the nervous pitch in her voice. “She doesn’t play around! Wiggle girl don’t play, man!”

“We…. kissed…...” Steve whispered, falling back into the ocean of bliss he was in before. “We kissed, Connie! Our ship has left the harbor! Toot-toot! The Converse ship has sailed, and We freaking kissed! This is awesome!”

“Yeah…I kissed you…. on the cheek.” Connie said sounding disappointed. Steven caught on to this.

“Connie? Is everything ok?” Steven asked, sounding worried.

“No...no, everything is fine. It’s just…” Connie spoke, trying to answer the question truthfully, but not too truthfully. “I kissed you…on the cheek! The cheek, Steven!”

“Is…that a bad thing? Did you not want to do that?” Steven said, sounding ever more worried, and on the brink of full terror.

“What? Of course, I do! It’s…your lips were right there, and I, instead, went for the cheek? I thought I would have better aim! Or what if it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek?” Connie said, more thoughts of doubt began to shuffle into her mind. “What if that was just a ‘I see you as a sweet, but platonic friend’ kiss on the cheek?”

“Those don’t exist and you know that. You freaking know that, Connie!” Amethyst said, sounding slightly more annoyed “Plus, you saw Steven. The time skip was good to him, while I seemed to not have changed at all. And I’m surprised that you think that was just a friendly kiss. That wasn’t a ‘friend’ kiss. That was a ‘My biscuit got necc, and it’s all mine’ kind of kiss.”

“On the cheek though. The cheek! And Steven just sat there!” Connie said, explaining her frustration while blushing at the fact that Steven did grow a few inches. “Plus, I’d do that, ‘necc’ or not.”

“Hello! Flipping injector turning Beach City into Gamma Kindergarten! Stop focusing on the neck, you clods!” Peridot yelled, nearly about to throw her vizor out the window. “In fact, Steven’s neck is going to be a liability, since now that gem had something to squeeze with her freakishly long arms!”

“You…make a good point…Connie.” Steven said, pondering more about some key scenes of the trailer as Peridot threw her vizors out the window, only to have it fly back to her like a boomerang. “I mean, my brain looked like it broke in the trailer after you kissed my cheek.”

“And ran away like a coward.” Amethyst said, leaning up against Connie. “Don’t forget about that.”

“I didn’t run away like a coward, Amethyst!” Connie stated sternly. “I just pulled off a risky move of kissing THE CHEEK of a no-longer-smol-bean-now-a-tall-teen R.I.! That is kind of a big thing to retreat from.”

“And…. i just sat there. My brain looked like it shut down.” Steven said, coming to the realization of a semi-key part in the trailer. “I should have grabbed your hand, spun you around, dipped, and gave you a kiss you deserve. Wait, are we even dating in the cannon?!”

“Steven, it’s been so long since we were on T.V. that cannon just doesn’t seem relevant.” Connie said flatly, now imagining what Steven had said and a small bead of blood dripped from her nose while blushing profusely. She grabbed her emergency ‘Steven watched the season finale of Crying Breakfast Friends’ tissues and cleaned it up. “in here, we are. In THAT universe…I mean, two years!”

“Who knows what will happen a year from now in this A.U.” Steven pondered.

“WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE! That’s what’s going to happen a year from now, you tall clod!” Peridot shrilled loudly at Steven “And you top that off, you’re a traitor to the shorty squad!”

Steven didn’t seem to be fazed by what Peridot was saying.

“I mean, you kissed me, and I did nothing? Is that just going to be one sided thing? Have I ever shown any sort of mutual affection? Are- are we going to…” Steven began before staring at Connie, knowing what was going to be said, and said it together. “Be ‘just friends’?”

“Oh please, like there’s anything wrong with that!” Amethyst said, slowly cooling down from the previous conversation by way of dealing with something more menial. “I mean, it was just only two scenes. There’s probably more mushy, fluffy stuff for you two in that movie. Plus, what was with that weird city? Is that a town for all the uncorrupted gems? Why are there clock towers? Chimneys? A weird wind generator, or mill? That is something worth talking about, instead of you two lovebirds.”

Steven and Connie froze at the curious puzzle that Amethyst had presented to the room.

“Wait…why would Gems need a clock? And gems don’t get cold so…what IS going on with that?” Connie said, with Steven thinking the exact same thing. “Is that…new Beach City?”

“That’s just a representation of humanities futile quest for consistency and the hubris of thinking that everything will stay the same.” Peridot growled. “Like it or not, that gem is probably the first of many. The Diamonds probably turned back to their old ways, and are now just going to attack the cities all over again!”

“Wait…again?” Steven asked, sounding confused. This caused peridot to try to walk back her previous statement by going back to being angry and frightened.

“I- I’m going to pack up my Lapis and we’re moving to Neptune.” Peridot said, leaving the room in a huff. “You clods can enjoy talking about ships and Steven’s growth and possible physical teenage dribble before your imminent demise. Smell ya later, and you can keep the tablet!”

And with that statement, Peridot huffed off while Steven, Connie, and Amethyst talk among themselves. And in relinquishing ownership of her tablet, cat Steven claimed it as their own personal heating pad.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, two year jump, giant drill, that neck though, implied ships setting sail, lunatic gem, immenant decimation of Beach City.
> 
> August is going to be a long month.


End file.
